Faling Hard: BirdFlash
by Aster210
Summary: When I was younger My daddy told me I would never Never amount to nothing special He'd come at me from every angle He'd say You're the last thing I wanted the last thing I need How am I gonna answer when my friends tell me My son was kissing boys in the street My son was kissing boys in the street -Greg Holden- Boys In The Street
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

School... The dreaded place that my parents and the world send me to, where some how they expect me to gain knowledge that's supposedly right under my nose but I haven't been able to find it yet. The teachers sound like Yoda mixed with Charlie Brown's teacher so it makes it really hard to understand. I'm not exactly the sharpest knife in the box but I am kinda good at something's. But with every failing grade I bring home my parents get more and more Angry at me. Almost to the point where I'm not allowed to go to Uncle Berry's, and almost pulled me out of the young justice. So that's how I ended up here after hours at my school in the science lab. We had been given the task to dissect a fetal pig in my biology class. Now let me tell you that the smell of pig intestine is not a very nice smell when all you can think about is food. Finally finishing the last question in the report I closed my book, and began clean up of this grossness of what could have been yummy bacon. As I'm drying the last scalpel from my kit my phone buzzed. Questioning who would be up at 10:30 well more like who would be texting me. I dried my hands and took my phone out of my jean pocket.

 _ **/Dick G/** _  
_/Dude, pizza games and sleep over needed asap./_

Chucking to myself I began to type back.

 _ **/Wall Man/** _  
_/need to ask the fam first. Give me a couple/_

The message had barley been sent before a quick answer back said

 _ **/Dick G/** _  
_/okay! Make it quick and be here in a flash. Before daddy bats has me on a case again/_

I quickly packed my bag and ran out the school doors. The feeling of freedom on my face was amazing. This feeling was unlike any I have ever felt. Running made me feel alive. It was something in the wind and how it breezes through my thick hair, and how the slight burning in my lungs made me run harder. But before I new it I was at home. Standing outside the place that should be filled with warmth and love but just feels cold and anger. Taking one last deep breath I reached for the door handle. The over whelming smell of beer and vodka flooded my nose making the back of my throat burn.

I dropped my bag off at the front of the door and quietly stepped over the bottles that were all over the floor. I sneaked past my parents room before slipping into mine. Quickly and quietly throwing in a couple changes of clothes and a couple other essentials. I threw the bag over my shoulder and quietly tip toed to my parents room I let a small knock on the door. The answer back was my mom

"What?" She grunted from somewhere in the darkness.

"Um.. I was wondering if I could go to Dick's house to study?" A total lie I know but she wouldn't let me hang out if i had told her the truth.

"Did you finish your Biology?" She grumbled.

"Yup! All done and ready to be handed in on Monday." Trying to sound chipper, I plastered on a fake smile for extra luck.

"Fine. Go."

"Thanks mum your the best!" I quietly shut the door again and made my way quietly past the couch where my father was passed out drunk. When the wind hit my face I felt so free. Free from that dreaded place.

After taking a moment to collect myself I sped off towards Gotham City. Before I new it I was in front of the Manor and sitting on the front step was Dick. He looked so cute in his black t-shirt and batman P.J bottoms. Suddenly the fact that i just just called Dick cute kicked in. What was I thinking? Dick? Cute? No way if he heard my say that id be dead in less than a minute. Shaking off the though I quickly picked my phone up and sent him a quick text.

 ** _/Wall Man/_**  
 _/look up/_

His head shot up in alarm

"Dude don't do that to me! I thought you were a burglar!" He yelled from the front porch. I sped from the end of the drive way.

"What? It was funny!" I replied in self defense. I followed him up the steps to the front door and into the manor. This place still bows me away. You have no idea where to look. Everything's so neat and tidy, unlike my house that's cluttered and small.

Together we walk up the marble stair case that leads to his bedroom. And as he explained in the text:

Pizza Games And sleep over Exactly in that order too. By the time we were certain that we had developed carpal tunnel in our thumbs we decided to hit they hay.

"Dude pass me a pillow." I called from the bathroom. He laughed as he chucked one at my face from his lying position on his king sized bed. Catching it I threw it on the ground beside the bed and walking to his closet to grab a blanket. The carpet was soft enough so I dint need a sleeping bag or anything.

I walked back into the room to see that Dick had removed his shirt and was crawling into his silk covers.

"You know you don't have to sleep on the floor right?" He said with a rustic voice.

"Its fine man I don't mind really." I reassured. This wasn't the first time I'd slept over at Dicks house. We'd been best friends since I was 13.

"I'm just saying, you'll be sore tomorrow." He replied before rolling onto his side planting his back towards me. "There's plenty of room on my bed." He said quietly.

"Um sure, if your offering I guess." I was hesitant about this. I wasn't exactly the nicest person to sleep with, and recent experiences with night mares kept me up till ungodly hours. But the bed looked so welcoming and way warmer than the floor. So what the hell right. I crawled in and turned on my stomach.

"Night Wally." Dicks voice said quietly.

"Night Dick."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1**_

School... The dreaded place that my parents and the world send me to, where some how they expect me to gain knowledge that's supposedly right under my nose but I haven't been able to find it yet. The teachers sound like Yoda mixed with Charlie Brown's teacher so it makes it really hard to understand. I'm not exactly the sharpest knife in the box but I am kinda good at something's. But with every failing grade I bring home my parents get more and more Angry at me. Almost to the point where I'm not allowed to go to Uncle Berry's, and almost pulled me out of the young justice. So that's how I ended up here after hours at my school in the science lab. We had been given the task to dissect a fetal pig in my biology class. Now let me tell you that the smell of pig intestine is not a very nice smell when all you can think about is food. Finally finishing the last question in the report I closed my book, and began clean up of this grossness of what could have been yummy bacon. As I'm drying the last scalpel from my kit my phone buzzed. Questioning who would be up at 10:30 well more like who would be texting me. I dried my hands and took my phone out of my jean pocket.

 _ **/Dick G/** _  
_/Dude, pizza games and sleep over needed asap./_

Chucking to myself I began to type back.

 _ **/Wall Man/** _  
_/need to ask the fam first. Give me a couple/_

The message had barley been sent before a quick answer back said

 _ **/Dick G/** _  
_/okay! Make it quick and be here in a flash. Before daddy bats has me on a case again/_

I quickly packed my bag and ran out the school doors. The feeling of freedom on my face was amazing. This feeling was unlike any I have ever felt. Running made me feel alive. It was something in the wind and how it breezes through my thick hair, and how the slight burning in my lungs made me run harder. But before I new it I was at home. Standing outside the place that should be filled with warmth and love but just feels cold and anger. Taking one last deep breath I reached for the door handle. The over whelming smell of beer and vodka flooded my nose making the back of my throat burn.

I dropped my bag off at the front of the door and quietly stepped over the bottles that were all over the floor. I sneaked past my parents room before slipping into mine. Quickly and quietly throwing in a couple changes of clothes and a couple other essentials. I threw the bag over my shoulder and quietly tip toed to my parents room I let a small knock on the door. The answer back was my mom

"What?" She grunted from somewhere in the darkness.

"Um.. I was wondering if I could go to Dick's house to study?" A total lie I know but she wouldn't let me hang out if i had told her the truth.

"Did you finish your Biology?" She grumbled.

"Yup! All done and ready to be handed in on Monday." Trying to sound chipper, I plastered on a fake smile for extra luck.

"Fine. Go."

"Thanks mum your the best!" I quietly shut the door again and made my way quietly past the couch where my father was passed out drunk. When the wind hit my face I felt so free. Free from that dreaded place.

After taking a moment to collect myself I sped off towards Gotham City. Before I new it I was in front of the Manor and sitting on the front step was Dick. He looked so cute in his black t-shirt and batman P.J bottoms. Suddenly the fact that i just just called Dick cute kicked in. What was I thinking? Dick? Cute? No way if he heard my say that id be dead in less than a minute. Shaking off the though I quickly picked my phone up and sent him a quick text.

 ** _/Wall Man/_**  
 _/look up/_

His head shot up in alarm

"Dude don't do that to me! I thought you were a burglar!" He yelled from the front porch. I sped from the end of the drive way.

"What? It was funny!" I replied in self defense. I followed him up the steps to the front door and into the manor. This place still bows me away. You have no idea where to look. Everything's so neat and tidy, unlike my house that's cluttered and small.

Together we walk up the marble stair case that leads to his bedroom. And as he explained in the text:

Pizza Games And sleep over Exactly in that order too. By the time we were certain that we had developed carpal tunnel in our thumbs we decided to hit they hay.

"Dude pass me a pillow." I called from the bathroom. He laughed as he chucked one at my face from his lying position on his king sized bed. Catching it I threw it on the ground beside the bed and walking to his closet to grab a blanket. The carpet was soft enough so I dint need a sleeping bag or anything.

I walked back into the room to see that Dick had removed his shirt and was crawling into his silk covers.

"You know you don't have to sleep on the floor right?" He said with a rustic voice.

"Its fine man I don't mind really." I reassured. This wasn't the first time I'd slept over at Dicks house. We'd been best friends since I was 13.

"I'm just saying, you'll be sore tomorrow." He replied before rolling onto his side planting his back towards me. "There's plenty of room on my bed." He said quietly.

"Um sure, if your offering I guess." I was hesitant about this. I wasn't exactly the nicest person to sleep with, and recent experiences with night mares kept me up till ungodly hours. But the bed looked so welcoming and way warmer than the floor. So what the hell right. I crawled in and turned on my stomach.

"Night Wally." Dicks voice said quietly.

"Night Dick."


End file.
